Veszprém County
:For the historical county see Veszprém (former county). Veszprém is the name of an administrative county (megye) in Hungary. Veszprém is also the name of the capital city of Veszprém county. Veszprém county Veszprém county lies in western Hungary. It covers the Bakony hills and the northern shore of Lake Balaton. It shares borders with the Hungarian counties Vas, Győr-Moson-Sopron, Komárom-Esztergom, Fejér, Somogy and Zala. The capital of Veszprém county is Veszprém. The river Marcal runs along part of its western border. Its area is 4613 km². Regional structure City with county rights * Veszprém (county seat) Towns (ordered by population, according to the 2001 census) * Pápa (33,583) * Ajka (31,971) * Várpalota (21,682) * Tapolca (17,914) * Balatonfüred (13,289) * Balatonalmádi (8,514) * Zirc (7,445) * Sümeg (6,847) * Berhida (5,927) * Devecser (5,232) * Balatonfűzfő (4,337) * Herend (3,446) * Balatonkenese (3,311) * Badacsonytomaj (2,312) Villages * Ábrahámhegy * Adásztevel * Adorjánháza * Alsóörs * Apácatorna * Aszófő * Badacsonytördemic * Bakonybél * Bakonyjákó * Bakonykoppány * Bakonynána * Bakonyoszlop * Bakonypölöske * Bakonyság * Bakonyszentiván * Bakonyszentkirály * Bakonyszücs * Bakonytamási * Balatonakali * Balatoncsicsó * Balatonederics * Balatonfőkajár * Balatonhenye * Balatonrendes * Balatonszepezd * Balatonszőlős * Balatonudvari * Balatonvilágos * Bánd * Barnag * Bazsi * Béb * Békás * Bodorfa * Borszörcsök * Borzavár * Csabrendek * Csajág * Csehbánya * Csesznek * Csetény * Csögle * Csopak * Csót * Dabronc * Dabrony * Dáka * Doba * Döbrönte * Dörgicse * Dudar * Egeralja * Egyházaskesző * Eplény * Farkasgyepű * Felsőörs * Ganna * Gecse * Gic * Gógánfa * Gyepükaján * Gyulakeszi * Hajmáskér * Halimba * Hárskút * Hegyesd * Hegymagas * Hetyefő * Hidegkút * Homokbödöge * Hosztót * Iszkáz * Jásd * Kamond * Kapolcs * Karakószörcsök * Káptalanfa * Káptalantóti * Kékkút * Kemeneshőgyész * Kemenesszentpéter * Kerta * Királyszentistván * Kisapáti * Kisberzseny * Kiscsősz * Kislőd * Kispirit * Kisszőlős * Kolontár * Köveskál * Kővágóörs * Külsővat * Küngös * Kup * Lesencefalu * Lesenceistvánd * Lesencetomaj * Litér * Lókút * Lovas * Lovászpatona * Magyargencs * Magyarpolány * Malomsok * Marcalgergelyi * Marcaltő * Márkó * Megyer * Mencshely * Mezőlak * Mihályháza * Mindszentkálla * Monostorapáti * Monoszló * Nagyacsád * Nagyalásony * Nagydém * Nagyesztergár * Nagygyimót * Nagypirit * Nagytevel * Nagyvázsony * Nemesgörzsöny * Nemesgulács * Nemeshany * Nemesszalók * Nemesvámos * Nemesvita * Németbánya * Nóráp * Noszlop * Nyárád * Nyirád * Olaszfalu * Óbudavár * Öcs * Oroszi * Örvényes * Öskü * Ősi * Paloznak * Pápadereske * Pápakovácsi * Pápasalamon * Pápateszér * Papkeszi * Pécsely * Pénzesgyőr * Pétfürdő * Porva * Pula * Pusztamiske * Raposka * Révfülöp * Rigács * Salföld * Sáska * Somlójenő * Somlószőlős * Somlóvásárhely * Somlóvecse * Sóly * Sümegprága * Szápár * Szentantalfa * Szentbékkálla * Szentgál * Szentimrefalva * Szentjakabfa * Szentkirályszabadja * Szigliget * Szőc * Tagyon * Takácsi * Taliándörögd * Tapolca-Diszel * Tés * Tihany * Tótvázsony * Tüskevár * Ugod * Ukk * Úrkút * Uzsa * Vanyola * Várkesző * Városlőd * Várpalota * Vaszar * Vászoly * Veszprémfajsz * Veszprémgalsa * Vid * Vigántpetend * Vilonya * Vinár * Vöröstó * Zalaerdőd * Zalagyömörő * Zalahaláp * Zalameggyes * Zalaszegvár * Zánka Image:Mindszentkálla - Temple.jpg|Mindszentkálla - Temple ruins Image:Nagyvázsony - Castle.jpg|Nagyvázsony - Castle from above Image:Döbrönte - Castle.jpg|Aerial photo: Döbrönte - Castle Image:Magyarpolány Kálvária.jpg|Magyarpolány Kálvária from above External links *Veszprém County *Veszprém Town Category:Veszprém County Category:Counties of Hungary